


In Flagrante Delicto

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only get one chance to make a first impression, and this is Emmeline's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

Tonks looks at her watch. "We've got some time, you know," she says, running a hand through her shock of pink-streaked hair, "before Mum and Dad arrive for dinner."

Emmeline raises a thin, arched eyebrow: enquiring. "Time for what, exactly?" she asks.

"Well, _you know_." Tonks inches toward her, closing the space between them on the sofa.

"No," Emmeline answers, "I'm not sure that I do."

Tonks narrows her gaze and turns to face Emmeline. She takes a single deep breath and releases it again in an exaggerated sigh. "Well then," she says, her voice husky, "perhaps I can give you a clue."

Tonks places a hand on Emmeline's knee and runs it, in a slow but fluid movement, up to her thigh; she leans close, dotting Emmeline's long, slender neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, allowing the serrated edges of her teeth to tickle the skin.

"Tonks," Emmeline says, "what about your parents?"

"What about them?" Tonks mumbles against Emmeline's neck, before wrapping her lips over the plush lobe of Emmeline's ear and sucking, eliciting a stilted gasp from Emmeline's own lips; and Tonks slides her hand beneath her green, woollen jumper, cold against soft, warm skin.

"Well, what if they should walk in?"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?"

Tonks shrugs, grinning wickedly. "I should think they'd be thoroughly impressed I'd managed to bag such a beautiful, intelligent woman."

Emmeline rolls her eyes, but cannot suppress the rosy hue rising in her cheeks. "I'm serious, you know."

"Oh, I know," Tonks says. She lowers her head to Emmeline's neck and shoulders, lapping at the sharp definition of her clavicle shifting beneath the skin.

Emmeline sighs, slouching under Tonks' touch; conceding even as she utters a breathless, admonishing _"Don't."_

Tonks runs the palm of her hand flat over Emmeline's belly. With outstretched fingers, she seeks out the contours of Emmeline's lace-clad breasts, hooking fingertips under the hem of the cup and tugging the fabric down, exposing a nipple. Taking it between thumb and forefinger, Tonks gently pinches it, massaging the pebbled skin until it is an aching, fleshy peak; until she feels the undulating of Emmeline's body beneath her.

"What was that?" Tonks whispers, smirking, "I didn't quite catch that." She leans close, and brushes her lips over Emmeline's; flicking her tongue deftly past her lips and catching the taste of her.

"I _said_..." Emmeline starts, pushing her hands against Tonks' hips as though to push her away, only she doesn't; instead, she runs her hands over and around the jut of Tonks' hip bone, seeking out the small of her back and slipping her hands under the waistband of Tonks' jeans where she gives Tonks' plump, taut buttocks a firm squeeze.

 _"Ah!"_ Tonks breathes, rolling her hips against Emmeline. "That's more like it." She shifts, throwing a leg over Emmeline and straddling her on the sofa. Easing back on her haunches, Tonks loosens her fly, a triangle of bright, white cotton peeking out from beneath denim. Reaching around behind her, she takes one of Emmeline's hands, guiding her to the damp cotton and aching need between her legs.

Closing her eyes, Emmeline slips her hand into Tonks' knickers, delighting in the feel of Tonks' slick, warm folds enveloping her, and the weight of Tonks' writhing on top of her when suddenly, it stops; it stops, and Tonks stills; she scrambles, and all Emmeline can hear is the _crack!_ of apparition, Tonks' embarrassed shouts of "Mum! Dad!" and the sound of a never-to-be-forgotten first impression crashing down around her.


End file.
